


I've not expected...

by Kise_1818



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kise_1818/pseuds/Kise_1818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...I don’t really want to get up. It’s not just because I don’t want to do our current case, it’s more about my dream…I had a dream…about Cas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've not expected...

POV Dean  
I’m waking up in some ordinary motel’s bed. Sam is lying on the next bed near my own. We have a case in Ohio, it’s about a string of deaths. Nobody knows what has happened with all these dead people, but Sam has a suspicious that this is a shapeshifter. I think, he’s right because Sammy is always right. He spends so much time surfing on the Internet pages and reading the dull articles about supernatural things that he just can’t be wrong.  
I don’t really want to get up. It’s not just because I don’t want to do our current case, it’s more about my dream…I had a dream…about Cas. I haven’t had dreams about him so often, but this one has been so bright and delightful. Cas was smiling and laughing, his cheeks were blushing and all this looked so…so beautiful. I really don’t want to get up, I want to see the rest of my unusual dream. But I think, I can’t do this because Sam is starting to wake up.  
My brother is a strange and amazing person at the same time: he wakes up without any noise that I can hardly hear him, but when he wakes me up I almost fall from the bed because of his strong punches. I don’t want to be pushed by him this time and I get up immediately.  
\- Good morning, - says Sam, yawning.   
\- Good morning, - I give the usual morning reply.  
Sam gets up and goes to make some coffee. I pull my jeans on and get out the bed, looking for my black T-shirt. When I’ve finally found it, Sam has made our coffee already and we’ve sat down on the chairs to discuss our current case.  
\- So, you think, we have a ‘shapeshifter case’, don’t you? – I asks in order to start the conversation.  
\- Yeah, I think so. All evidences, that we have found, lead us to this decision. But, still, we couldn’t find any victims and it makes to think that it can be not a shapeshifter.  
\- Well, lets check out the latest place of death. Maybe, we’ll be able to find anything there.  
\- Ok. – answers Sam, picking up his backpack.  
I also lean up for my own backpack, when I’ve heard a voice behind my back. I hesitate before I turn my head because this voice is very familiar to me and my heart fastens its beatings. Of course, it is Cas’s voice, this strong but soft voice that I love so much. Yeah, I love not just his voice but other parts of him either. It’s hard to hide my feelings from him, especially, when he’s so close.  
\- Hey, Cas. What’s up? – asks Sam with his mundane voice.  
The angel looks at me with curiosity. Maybe, he has noticed the blush on my cheeks. Damn it! What the hell is happening to me?   
\- Hey, - I murmurs.  
Cas gives me a long look one more time before starts speaking:  
\- Hello. That thing that you’re going to hunt is not a shape shifter. This is something more dangerous.  
\- Ok, what’s that? – I asks, looking away.  
Cas takes a deep breath and looks me in the eyes.  
\- It’s the ghost.  
\- The ghost? Well, Cas, I think, you shouldn’t worry about that. We’re capable to manage it. – says Sam, relaxing.  
Cas looks anxious. He looks away and…blushes. I have to admit that he’s very cute when it’s blush on his cheeks. But, anyway, it seems, something in Sam’s reply has confused Cas.  
\- I have to go with you, anyway,– answers the angel.  
Sam glances at me with questioning face. I’m surprised either. Why Cas have to go with us? He has never done it. Maybe, this is really some dangerous ghost, but why he can’t manage it by his own? A lot of questions poop through my head, but I don’t know answers to even one of them indeed. Sam coughs and says:  
\- Well, ok, Cas. If you think it’s necessary that you go with us then it should be so.  
\- Thanks, Sam. – answers the angel politely and looks away.  
We were in five different places, where the victims were found. And in each place we found a piece of wood. It was pretty strange sign. Sam had surfed some sites and found that this town has just one sawmill. We didn’t suspect any ghost of a revenge woodcutter because there is no forest. So, it could be only a sawmill.  
All the way to the required place was in silence. Sam was reading some book about ghosts, and Cas was sitting on the backseats. For time to time I was looking at him in my mirror, but he was always staring in the window. This is no way that Cas has any feelings towards me. And realization of it is…painful.  
We are at the sawmill, eventually. I thought I couldn’t live through this gloomy ride, but I’ve survived it anyway. Well, it is an ordinary sawmill, it is old, unused and rotten, it has two floors and a half of old roof. It seems, that nobody has used it for a long time. After a quick look, we take our guns, salt and knives, while Cas stays before the enter to the sawmill. His look is full of concentration as usual.  
\- Well, lets get started, - announced Sam with his extremely loud voice.  
We come into the building, searching for our ‘dangerous’ ghost. Sam has a rifle in his right hand, and I’m handed with a gun and a knife. Cas doesn’t have any guns at all, I know that he doesn’t need them, but I worry about him anyway. We look around the area and notice nothing special: huge pieces of old wood, some axes and other equipments. But there is an odd rotten bitter smell, going from the basement.   
\- Do you smell it? – I asks, looking at the floor. – There is something in the basement.  
Sam starts smelling round.   
\- Yeah, there might be something under the floor. Let’s check out.  
Cas is silent. It seems like he knows what we deal with. But he doesn’t really want to say it. I still can’t understand why he goes with us? I won’t buy it. There is something, Cas wants to hide from us.  
We get up the dusty big door, which leads to the basement. The ladder was shaky, and I was afraid not to fall down when Cas was right there. But anyway we’ve got down without any unpleasant accidents and started to look around the room. Well, it was pretty scary: a lot of blood, a big old table, covering with some wooden hand-made toys, a pair of chairs in the corner, and small wooden clock on the wall. Yeah, this ghost apparently has some sort of fetish about wood.  
Searching whole room, we finally have found these little pieces of wood, exactly the same that we have found near victims. I cough.  
\- I suppose, our ghost isn’t at home now? – I say because I have to say something.  
\- No, he is. – says Cas gloomy and looks at something behind my back.  
I turn my head and see the ghost. It has a look of very tall and strong man with a tuft of black hair, green shirt and dirty jeans. It has angry dark eyes and pale face, so it is pretty scary. The ghost has the ax in his right hand and the chain in his left one. It goes straight towards us. Sam wants to shoot him, but he hasn’t caught the moment because the ghost has thrown the chain to his neck. Sam falls onto the floor. I run towards him to check is he alright, but I’m thrown to the wall with something heavy. My back is hurt and bleeding.   
No, I can’t leave Cas alone. I can’t leave my Cas alone. I try to stand up, but I hardly can do it. I don’t know what this son of a bitch did to me, but I can’t even move, my whole body is hurt. I want to help Cas, but I can’t. Sam doesn’t stand up and he can’t help Cas either. Well, anyway, he is still an angel, and he is able to use some of his abilities…  
But, what a hell! Why is he taking the rifle?! Is he mad?! He shoots the ghost, but he misses it. The ghost punches him in the stomach, and Cas rolls to the wall. He tries to stand up, but he has got another punch in his chest. What a fuck?! Cas, why don’t you use your angel abilities? I can’t look at it. I have to help him. I need something to shoot the ghost…Hell, I still have the gun under my jeans, what the luck! I put it out carefully that the ghost can’t see it and shoot right into his heart, or into something that was his heart. The ghost groans and falls on the floor, slowly disappearing.   
I can hear someone calls me. This is Cas, I’m sure of it. But I can’t answer because I black out.

Pie. I smell a pie. I open my eyes slowly: I’m in our motel room, it’s evening, there is dim light from the near-bed lamps, and the similar figure is sitting on the edge of the bed. This is Cas. He is fine. But where is Sam? I cough, standing up from the bed.  
Hearing my coughing, Cas runs towards me with face full of concern.  
\- No, Dean, you shouldn’t stand up. Your cuts are very serious, they can start bleeding again. – he looks at me with anxiety and care. – It is my fault, Dean. I had to protect you, but I just… - he closes face with his hand, breathing deeply.  
I have no word. I’ve never seen Cas be so desperate. But, still, I have to ask him:  
\- Why didn’t you use your angel abilities?  
He gives me soft unusual look.  
\- Because I wanted to protect you without using my abilities. I wanted to prove you that I worth something even without my opportunities. But I’m failed. I’m weak. I don’t deserve you.  
\- What the hell?! You don’t deserve me? I don’t deserve you. You’re always near me, I always can count on you, I’m nothing without you, Cas, I’m nothing. But I still can’t understand why didn’t you use your abilities?  
Cas looks at me, his face softens and eyes brighten.  
\- Because I wanted to protect the man I love by my own.   
I was shocked. Cas loves me? Cas loves ME. Is it a dream? No, I can still smell the pie, so it’s not a dream. I don’t know what to do. I should do something, but all I want is to fuck him right here and right now.  
I lean a hand to his face and pull him closer, looking into these huge beautiful eyes. Softly without any rush, I kiss him. The kiss is slow sweet and amazing. The thought that I kiss Cas makes me crazy. I want more…  
I pull away, looking at my beautiful angel. I’ve expected that he would resist, but it hasn’t happened. I look him in the eyes.  
\- Cas, I can’t believe it…I even haven’t hoped that you say it. Cas, I want you to know, I love you. I love you so much that I can’t explain how. You are… - I couldn’t continue because Cas shut me up with a furious kiss.  
We kissed for so long, but it wasn’t enough for me, I wanted more…And I’ll get it, but not today…


End file.
